


Five Steps

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Viktor a vuelto después de la guerra.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Five Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlessAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/gifts).



> Hello~ Esta historia es un pedido de HeadlessAngel, quien ganó el sorteo en mi página hace un tiempo, pero nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver que quería, pero al final pidió el Prompt de "Draco y Viktor reencontrándose luego de la guerra", lo que amé escribir por completo, y espero ustedes amen de la misma manera.
> 
> Historia no beteada.

**_Five Steps._ **

Draco se mantiene pegado a la pared, con una vieja gorra muggle cubriéndole el rostro de las miradas curiosas. Algunos sujetos se le han acercado más de una vez ofreciéndole dinero para que se fuera con ellos; Draco nunca deseo tanto no tener una condena en Azkaban colgando de su cabeza si hacía cualquier cosa que el ministerio no aprobara, y estaba bastante seguro que hechizarle el trasero a un muggle —aunque se lo hubiera ganado— lo enviaría a prisión antes de que terminara de siquiera guardar su varita.

Se pregunta de nuevo como es posible que la estación de trasladores se encuentre en uno de los barrios más bajos y sucios de Londres. Como sí el ministerio no tuviera oro de sobra para buscar un lugar donde al menos un montón de viejos asquerosos no se le insinúen mientras espera. Qué sí, toda la calle hasta el callejón está llena de prostitutas, y claramente él es bastante más atractivo, pero está poniéndose de los nervios y pronto, apretar el trozo de pergamino que tiene en su mano no será suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Habría entrado al callejón para esperar en andén donde los muggles no pudieran verlo, pero prefiere soportar que lo llamen puta a ver a los aurores que se encargan de vigilar el lugar; de todas formas, lo más probable era que lo sacaran a patadas o lo arrestaran bajo la excusa de que había tratado de huir del país.

Se envuelve tanto como puede en la enorme chaqueta — está vistiendo, olfateando el cuello a pesar de que ya no conserva el olor de Viktor en ella, huele a limpio, después de todo los elfos la han tenido que lavar más de una vez, pero hundirse en la tela hace que se sienta bastante mejor.

— _¿De verdad me la puedo quedar? —preguntó claramente sorprendido, pero más que emocionado._

— _El equipo me darrá otrra —Draco no necesita que se lo diga dos veces, ni siquiera ha terminado de responder y ya se está quitando la túnica exterior para ponerse la chaqueta de Viktor._

— _Gracias —como única respuesta el búlgaro se inclina para besarlo. Draco está más que feliz mientras le rodea el cuello con los brazos, Viktor volverá en unos días con todos los demás chicos de Durmstrang y sólo podrán verse hasta la segunda mitad del verano, así que prefiere tomar todo o que pueda en ese momento, y quizá cuando ambos estén en el norte se sienta listo para lo siguiente._

Draco había odiado el verano desde que no pudo viajar más, había estado esperando poder ir a visitar a Viktor, pero Voldemort había vuelto y no tenía más opción que aceptar que su madre no quisiera salir del país sin él, luego Lucius había sido encarcelado y la guerra había explotado, e incluso si Viktor había vuelto a Inglaterra ese verano antes de su último curso en el colegio Draco no había sido capaz de ir a verle, sabía que de encontrarse con él le pediría que lo sacara de todo eso, pero no podía dejar a sus padres.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y se limpia lo más rápido que puede. Pasaron dos años desde que Viktor había dejado de escribirle después de no haber ido a su encuentro, y él habría aceptado totalmente si Viktor simplemente hubiera seguido con su vida, pero le había escrito y aunque en ningún lugar de la carta hiciera la más mínima mención a que sus sentimientos eran los mismos, Draco se había permitido leer entre líneas; y no era idiota, sabía cuánto estaba arriesgando yendo ahí usando la vieja chaqueta de Viktor, pero era un Slytherin y la verdad era que tenía muchísimo más que ganar que cosas que perder.

Un enorme estruendo interrumpe sus pensamientos, y cuando levanta la cabeza se sorprende que los muggles, siempre tan ocupados en su patética existencia, ni siquiera se inmutan; por el contrario, su corazón a decidido empezar a latir tan rápido que siente se escapará pronto de su pecho.

De pronto no se siente tan seguro mirando a su alrededor una forma de huir o un lugar para esconderse. No puede aparecerse en otro lugar por culpa del ministerio y el autobús Noctambulo no llegará antes de que los hagan salir de la zona de aterrizaje. _Debe salir de ahí ya_ , pero sólo ha pasado un segundo y Viktor ha atravesado la barrera invisible.

Su garganta se cierra, le hormiguean las manos y está totalmente seguro que está empezando a llover, porque lo que cae de sus mejillas no pueden ser lágrimas. Se queda justo donde está, sin moverse ni un sólo milímetro; ha cambiado… Ha cambiado tanto y aun así el brillo en sus ojos es el mismo, está más alto sí y sus hombros son más amplios también, incluso su rostro parece haberse endurecido bastante, pero esa sonrisa que apenas tira de sus labios y el gesto suave de sus cejas son terriblemente familiares.

Viktor es el primero en moverse, se acerca a él sin dudarlo ni por un momento mientras un grupo de brujas aparecen al atravesar la barrera a su espalda.

Dos pasos…

Tres pasos…

Cinco pasos… y está frente a él, tan cerca que puede olerlo.

—La _conserrvaste_ — es todo lo que dice mientras con un dedo empuja el tirador de la cremallera. Como saludo, Draco siente que deja bastante que desear, pero ¿qué exactamente pueden decirse después de casi cuatro años sin verse?

Se encoje de hombros.

—Entre más pasa el tiempo más valor tiene en el mercado, pronto valdrá tanto entre los coleccionistas que podré comprarme otra mansión —Viktor ríe, y su voz es tan profunda que Draco se estremece sin poder evitarlo. La última vez que lo escuchó reír así, ambos habían estado en una sesión de besuqueo que terminó con él dándose una ducha fría en las mazmorras.

—No vale tanto, he regalado una en cada lugar en el qué he jugado —Draco entrecierra los ojos, y el búlgaro vuelve a reír, y aunque la broma de verdad ha sido cruel en ese contexto no puede molestarse realmente, pero igual intenta golpearle el brazo.

Hay tan pocas risas en la vida de Draco en esos momentos, que no puede importarle menos cuando Viktor atrapa su puño. Por supuesto, no puede esperar menos del buscador número uno a nivel mundial, pero Viktor no sólo sujeta su mano, está tirando de él tan suavemente que sí no fuera porque está híper consiente de él ni se daría cuenta. Sus ojos claros no pueden alejarse de los profundos ojos negros de Viktor y la sensación es tan nostálgica como abrumadora mientras sus alientos se mezclan y sus labios se tocan.

Se siente justo como la primera vez qué lo besó, tímido y ansioso a pesar de que ese no es su primer beso ni de lejos. Cierra los ojos y sus brazos se levantan para rodearle el cuello a la vez que Viktor lo sujeta de la cadera atrayéndolo a su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar como un jodido adolescente. Ni siquiera es el beso más caliente que ha tenido, pero es como si ese beso casto, con sus labios acariciándose apenas le devolviera el alma al cuerpo, como sí poco a poco, todos sus miedos y dudas fueran empujadas lejos.

Que sí, aún tiene traumas a causa de todas las torturas que recibió en la guerra, aún tiene una sentencia y cientos de restricciones de parte del ministerio, y probablemente aun haya miles de personas en el mundo mágico que lo miren como mierda en sus zapatos, pero es capaz de sobrevivir, porque cuando sus labios se separan Viktor la abraza tan fuerte que quizá es demasiado, pero susurra las palabras que nunca ninguno fue lo bastante valiente para decir.

—Обичам те.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Yo estaba escribiendo y revolviéndome en mi asiento como Draco en su lugar! Simplemente amo demasiado la ship ;;~ Estoy demasiado deprimida de no encontrar apenas nada de ellos que me merezca la pena leer, así que sí ustedes conocen algo, por favor díganme que lo necesito en mi vida~  
> Muchas gracias por comentar, el doble de gracias por responder~  
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
